It is known in connection with toy vehicles having an electric motor to supply the latter with electricity via collectors and conductors placed in the track. The conductors are permanently connected to an electrical supply source. A disadvantage of this is that these toy vehicles can only be used as long as the electrical supply source is connected with the electrical supply net. Because of this there is the negative result that toy vehicles, which for advertising purposes along tracks in display windows, may immediately stop running when the electrical supply source is shut off, e.g. when the store closes, for which reason advertising beyond the time of closing of the store is no longer possible, because the vehicles have stopped. It is further known to operate toy vehicles on the track by means of an independent power source, e.g. a battery. However, after a relatively short running time these toy vehicles require the use of fresh power sources. The disadvantage here is that to change the power source the operation must be interrupted. Furthermore, the speed of movement of the toy vehicles is unintentionally slowed because of the decreasing power of the power source.
It is an object of the invent on to assure uninterrupted operation over a period of time of optional length on a toy track by connection with the electrical net and, when the connection with the net fails or is terminated, to make further operation possible over a subsequently preset length of time.